


Another Voice Heard From

by Corvidology



Series: I Always Come When you Call [7]
Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pining, Self-Doubt, Self-Reflection, s01e07: Many Sainted Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: Written right after s01e07: Many Sainted Men was broadcast on TNT for the first time, as an immediate reaction to the episode.





	Another Voice Heard From

Even as a child, my emotions were stilted. I excelled as a pianist because it gave outlet to them through interpretation of another's work. I'll never have that luxury again but oftentimes I attempt the impossible, remembering the balm it provided. 

My carefully controlled interactions with my chosen family, my patients, Mary, Stevie and Cyrus, grant me the self-delusion of finer feelings. 

And then there's my John, who I lash out at, banal, petty and hurtful. 

He'll never understand that allowing him to see me clearly in such an unfavourable light is the truest expression of my regard for him.


End file.
